The present invention relates generally to a flash barrier system, and specifically to a rotational flash guard and method of use. An operator utilizes the rotational flash guard as flash protection for the operator and the workers that would be passing by a robot when a robot is working. When the robot is finished working the rotational flash guard is then moved such that an operator may then interact with the piece that was being worked on by the robot.
The invention specifically improves upon traditional robotic workstations currently employed by those in the prior art. Although workstations may have some flash protection they typically do not have sufficient flash protection for the operators or workers. Traditional workstations often require additional protection supplied by an end-user as opposed to supplied by a manufacturer.
Several problems occur in the traditional positioner design utilizing flash protection. For example, flash protection areas may need to be manually moved into position after a work piece is put into a position for work upon by a robot. This is both time consuming for an operator and inefficient.
Another problem with traditional flash guard shielding is that when employing a robot used between two work stations, the flashing from a first workstation would flash to the second workstation. Thus even if a operator was to try to disengage a work piece from a work piece holder in a first workstation, the work piece in the second workstation could not be worked upon by the robot.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a flash guard that may be mechanically positioned from a loading station to a working station.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a rotational flash guard that may be rotated from a loading station to a guarding station such that when the flash guard is in the loading station the flash guard is protecting a user from flashing that may be coming from a robot operating in the second workstation.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device which is easy to use and economical to manufacture. 
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a rotational flash guard which provides continuous protection by the flash guard as the flash guard hangs perpendicular to the floor.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a new, safe design.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a rotational flash guard design that provides protection for both the operator loading or unloading parts and other workers passing by.
A still further objective of the present invention is to allow for use of an overhead lift assist.
A still further objective of the present invention is to eliminate the need for additional flash protection supplied by the end user.
The means and method of accomplishing these and other objectives will become apparent in the following description of the invention.